custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Jackson (Jared
'Sarah Marcia Jackson '''is a major recurring character in the ''Jared & Friends franchise and Jared's best friend (besides Barney, Natalia, and Team Edge), starting in Season 5 Bio Physical Appearance Sarah is a very beautiful teenage girl with light fair skin, full lips, and shiny jade hazel green eyes. She had shiny golden blonde hair when she first appeared, but she soon dyed it raspberry red with blended-in dark magenta purple bangs. Later on, it starts to go into a more mahogany brown color, while still retaining the blended purple bangs. This blend of color is definitely more noticeable in her cartoon design. It's revealed in a book she had brown hair in her early days. However, in Perfectly Platinum Prom onward, she changes her hair color back to its original blonde, but a lot more vibrantly golden, symbolizing her growth over the course of her time in the series. She loves to style her hair into different hairstyles, such as bunches, waves and curls. She is also somewhere around Jared's height and a winning smile that can bring joy to even the gloomiest of moods. In her wardrobe, she wears a lot of typical teenage girl clothing, but with her own special flair to it, showcasing her personality. She wears a lot of yellow, red, purple and orange or any type of color, depending on her mood. For the various outfits she wears and designs she has in the franchise and , click here: Sarah Jackson's Outfits Personality/Role on the show Sarah is one of the more recent additions to the Dream Team (in Season 5) and has been shown to be very close and best friends with Jared and Barney in particular, Barney because she has a similar history with Barney and Jared for a number of reasons. In her Power-Up form, her Winx is drawn from flames, light, and feelings, all connecting to her fiery, bright, and emotional personality. She is nicknamed "Angel" by Jared in late Season 6, because of her divine appearance and she's always sweet. In other words, that's what she is, an angel, and because she has a heavenly style and wild imagination, just like Jared's. Sarah's personality can be described as fun, fresh, sassy, energetic, smart, sweet, beautiful, romantic, dramatic, stylish, down-to-earth, confident, insecure, complex, impulsive, sensitive, fiery, kind-hearted, loyal, loving, determined, optimistic, fashionable, wild, caring, imaginative, kind, sweet, adorable, feisty, altruistic, outspoken, energetic, compassionate, emotional, jumpy, yet sometimes a little shy but still quirky. She has been shown to be quite the drama queen (Jared sometimes calls her 'Drama Mama' because of this) - sometimes her imagination runs away with her, but her friends help keep her grounded! However, she can be rather emotional and sensitive and sometimes doesn't like it when things don't go her way or when someone hurts her feelings and can make a mountain out of a molehill. This is due to the fact that she suffers from depression and anxiety, explaining some of her out there actions in more recent episodes (when the series got a little more mature). She can actually be the most sensitive member of the group, even more so than her buddy, Jared. It is shown she can put a tough front on so people won't bully her and to protect herself from getting hurt, but she nevertheless has a huge heart and would do anything for the people she cares about as shown in many episodes since her debut. Her imagination as been shown to be just as vivid as Jared, but much more subdued. She has also been shown to be a bit boy-crazy most times, but she always relies on her buds for anything and they keep her grounded at all times. She is always up for an adventure with Jared, Barney and the rest of the team and tries to be ready for anything. She is usually empathetic towards her friends, and is always tries to be there for them for advice. As she continues on in the series, it is truly shown that through many trials and tribulations, she has grown into a young woman. She still retains her basic caring and fiery personality, but she becomes more confident and seems to be less naive than she was originally and you can tell she has matured since her debut, but yet she still has hints of rebelliousness in her. She also isn't as impulsive anymore and knows her limits and she is much more focused and determined to reach her goals. Character Info Likes *Adventures *cute things *Jared *Barney *Having fun *Her friends and family *Fashion *Diamonds *Love *Romance *Boys (mainly her best friend, Jared) *Sweet things *Drawing *Music *Imagination *Relaxing *Bright colors *Purple *Colors *Singing *Dancing *Having fun * Dislikes *Being accused wrongly *Not being loved *Being ridiculed *Being bossed around *Betrayal *Heartbreak *Being alone *Seeing Jared and her friends sad *Not getting her way *Jared bugging her extensively * Love Interest(s) * Jared Robinson (best friend/possibly) * Eitan Hanlon (boyfriend, only through mid-Season 7) Voices (used for animated counterparts) * Tara Strong * Olivia Hack - uses a mix between Rhonda's voice from Hey Arnold and Cloe's voice from Bratz * Britt McKillip - uses a mix of Sabrina from the animated series, Friends Forever, and Sabrina's Secret Life and Cloe from Bratz (2007-onward) * Cree Summer (-Francks) * Liza Jacqueline * Lisa Ortiz - uses a resemblance of Musa's voice from the 4kids dub of Winx Club * Ashleigh Ball - gives her a voice similar to Sasha's from Bratz: Fashion Pixiez * Lucinda Davis * Romi Dames * Trivia/Notes *Her relationship with Jared is very similar to Cloe and Cameron from Bratz, Kim & Rom from Kim Possible, Thomas & Rosie from Thomas and Friends, Spongebob & Sandy from Spongebob Squarepants, Lincoln & Ronnie Anne from The Loud House, Donnie and April & Raph and Mona Lisa from TMNT (2012 series), *In quite a few books before Ethan Hanlon's debut (and after the break up between him and Sarah), Sarah has been stated to be Jared's unofficial girlfriend, as well as his best friend *It's hinted that Sarah loves to sing and draw, just as much as her bestie, Jared *It's hinted she used to be part of the school cheerleading squad/dance team *Whenever she transforms solo, Bloom's 4Kids transformation theme is played *It's revealed that Jared keeps a picture of her on his bedside table and locker * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Characters Category:Jared's Friends